The Elements
by SosoAndGlaceon
Summary: Dawn's past comes to light when she starts getting attack by ninjas who can control the element of fire and wind. When Paul saves her, will she find out all the answers to her questions? And will she start falling in love as well? Ikarishipping! NOTE: Only the idea of elements comes from Avater: The Last Airbender.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm back! I had the prologue of this story up, asking for five reviews for me to post up the story, and I got EIGHT! So, without further ado, I present...**

**The Elements**

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, there were four tribes, tribes with special powers. They were the Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind tribes, and each had a band of warriors who could control their own element. Earth and Water were allies, and Fire and Wind were allies, so those two sides usually clashed in a war.

The Fire and Wind side decided to launch a surprise attack on the Water tribe during the _Tierra Vis_, or the period of time when the Earth Tribe warriors were re-charging their abilities. During this time, they were very weak and could not help the Water tribe. All the Water warriors were wiped out...

Or so they thought. A woman had married a Water Tribe warrior who was killed, and was pregnant with his baby. She fled to the Earth Tribe during the war, so the other two Tribes never found out about the baby.

Depressed over the loss of her husband, she left the tribes for peace, and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with bright blue eyes and hair. She decided to call her Dawn, full name Dawn Berlitz. Wanting to take her mind off of the war, she became a Top Coordinator, and at age ten, Dawn left to become one too. The mother allowed her to leave, thinking that the Tribes would not bother her anymore.

But she was wrong. Here is Dawn Hikari Berlitz's story.

* * *

**Great!** **That's the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sooooo...**

**Dawn: *sob* no one reviewed!**

**Me: awwww maybe they'll review THIS time! *wink wink***

**Dawn: Isn't Paul supposed to be here too?**

**Me: Nah, he'll be here later...**

**Dawm: REVIEW PWEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ash!" a beautiful blunette called out exasperatedly. "Stop ogling the food!"

"Sorry! It's just so wonderful..." the black-haired aspiring trainer said. These two teenagers, with their breeder buddy Brock, were in a small fair in Celestic Town. People in brightly-colored clothes ambled around, pausing to buy merchandise or sample food.

"Dawn, did you say your dad's last name was Hikari?" Brock suddenly appeared behind Dawn.

"Yep, but he died when I wasn't even born, so mom gave me her last name," Dawn replied.

"There's evidently a shrine for the Hikari family around here... why don't you check it out, while I keep Ash from eating everything here?"

"Uh... sure, I guess..." Dawn said. "Although, I doubt my dad would be buried here."

"Can't hurt to check, right?" Brock countered.

"Okay, I'll go," said Dawn, making up her mind. She spun on her heel and headed to the map area.

"The shrine should be... somewhere here..." Dawn muttered. She spotted a little building in front of a pond with a red roof. I'll check that one... she thought to herself, hurrying over to it.

She entered the small house-like structure and saw a row of plaques on the walls. On top of them, there were some words written in gold. They said, 'To our town's protectors, the Hikari Family!'

Dawn started looking at the plaques. Virtus Hikari... Virtus Hikari...Hmm... Oh here he is!

A flicker of pride ran through Dawn at the sight of her dad's plaque. It said the name, and how he died fighting in a war. Dawn smiled softly, caressing the cold metal, wishing is vain that she still had a father.

Suddenly, a twig snapped outside. As Dawn turned around, she saw a dark figure wearing black robes that swayed in the breeze. In the receding light, Dawn was able to see that he held a dagger.

"Hello there, Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

Chapter 2

"Hello there, Dawn Hikari Berlitz," said the man. The voice was gruff, and polite.

"W-Who are y-you?" Dawn stuttered.

"My name is Nathan. And yours?"

"You know it already." Dawn tried to sound brave.

"Hmm, yes, but tell me, who was your father?" he replied.

"Uh, Virtus Hikari... why?"

"Ever heard of the Water Tribe?"

"N-no..."

"Pity. Then you won't know why I'll kill yo–Ah!" the malicious threat was cut off as he lurched forward, the kilt of a sword visible sticking out of the back, and blood seeped out of the wound.

"Come on." A younger voice spoke out, with the same gruffness but not close to being as polite.

"And who are you?" Dawn asked. She was horrified that the man, Nathan, was dead. And Nathan was killed by this guy, so she wasn't trusting him.

"You know who I am. Now come!" the boy said, stepping and the shrine. he was wearing a black hoodie with dark jeans.

"No!"

"Troublesome girl..." the boy muttered. He strode over to the teenage girl and hoisted her up onto the shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down!" The boy did not pay attention, and leaped out of the shrine. Shifting her so he was carrying her bridal-style, he ran out, past the town gates, and to the Route after Celestic Town.

"Fine." the boy muttered, dropping Dawn to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dawn screamed.

"Shh!" the boy said. He pulled back the hood, revealing purple hair and dark black eyes.

"Paul?!"

* * *

**ooooo who's that? sorry, this is really short, so I put two chapters together!  
**


End file.
